Smile
by La Juliette
Summary: When a case comes up involving Harry's least favorite person, what lengths will Adam send her to?   T for some minor adult language and suggestive properties in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Harry, smile," Tommy plead.

"What good would it do? I'm not happy, I'm not enjoying myself, why would I smile?" Harry asked callously.

"I…don't know. I just wanted to make tonight special," he replied, his mood darkening a bit.

Harry considered the reason why she was even out on this expensive date with him. Yeah, this is the one place that she would go out to eat with just about anyone at, for it put her in a good mood…but this was Tommy freaking Jefferson for God's sake. So why did she really even ask him? This was all a part of Adam's stupid plan that Harry was none too happy about.

She could hear his weasel words over and over again in her head, "_It's not going to be that hard, Harry. We all already know how you two feel about each other."_

Well, that statement was about the single most annoying thing that had ever wormed out of his mouth in Harry's opinion. Although the idea repulsed her, she still had to keep Tommy out of his office for a long enough lunch break for Adam to comb it for stupid evidence in another stupid case.

Harry sighed and sucked it up. "So, how have you been?"

"Well, not too bad," he replied, trying to salvage his excitement that originally came from this date. "How have you been?"

"I've been OK…can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

He contemplated whether he should say yes or be smart-alec about it… "Sure."

"What did you think when I asked you to come here to eat with me?" she questioned.

"Well, at first I didn't know if this was a friendly invitation or… or what," he confessed. "And then I thought maybe you weren't feeling well, maybe you hit your head on something. And then I thought that the pee pee squeaky little bug sent you because he was tired of looking at your or something like that.

She lightly laughed. "No, Adam is busy today. He's got a date with his girlfriend, Malcolm is out of town with his family, and Jenna is at a friend's family member's funeral. I had nobody to go out to eat with, so I called you."

"Well, I feel like a last resort." He grimaced.

"I probably would've called you up to go out to eat soon anyway. I don't like eating alone, and lately Adam, Malcolm, and Jenna have been a little bit…"

"Pissy?"

"I was going to say temperamental," Harry stated.

Tommy grinned, thinking about how much better his day was getting.

"We should do this again sometime," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, we should," he agreed.

I know, I know. Too fluffy? I'm just starting out, so it may not be to your expectations, but I tried.

Reviews are lovely.


	2. Tease, tease, tease!

A little shortie here to hold the few people who read this story, lol. I had a bit of a writer's block for this, sorry guys. I'll try harder. :/

The rest of the week, Harry's head was stuck in a sort of fog. Odd feelings were developing in her heart for this sickening, conceited son of a bitch and there was nothing she could do about it. Adam, who was recognizing these feelings, teased her about it constantly.

"Um, Harry…" Jenna called from across the room, snapping her out of LaLaland. "Are you going to answer that?"

Harry soon realized that her phone was ringing, causing Adam to snicker. "Hello?" she barked.

"Harry, it's Tommy," melodically his words flowed through the phone.

Malcolm, Adam and Jenna watched as her expression changed into a befuddled one; what could Tommy want now? Adam laughed and commented, "It must be her lover."

Harry slung her pen across the room at him and made him jump. "Hi, Tommy. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go on an actual date tonight. I was going to pack a lunch and go to the park," he told her. "Want to join me?"

"Oh…I um…."

"No need to speak, I'll pick you up in an hour and a half!" he exclaimed, hanging up.

"Oh boy." She slapped the phone onto the hook

Whatcha think? Too short? Sorry, it's the best I can do this week.


End file.
